Baby Coulson
by The.Invincible.Lion
Summary: May gets knocked up, Baby Coulson on the way, two Avengers become teammates, and SHIELD might need to develop a daycare. What else is coming towards our beloved team's way? (takes place during season 1)
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: I just so suddenly got this idea

**AN**: Sorry for any grammar mistakes

* * *

**Few weeks ago**

He kissed her furiously, going down to her neck and back up. He held her against the door, her legs wrapped around his waist, He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted her. "we're going to the room, now" he ordered.

* * *

**Present time**

May walked up to Coulson's office, she needed to talk to him. "we need to talk" she said after entering. She didn't knock, she doesn't have to. His face lit up once he saw her. They had been together for the past few weeks, and he couldn't deny it, he loved her. He looked at her and knew something was wrong. "what's wrong, Mel?" he asked, hating the fact that something was bothering her. "I'm pregnant" she said it, straight-forward. Shock was a misunderstanding to what he felt. He looked deeply into her eyes and noticed the small worry in them. He stood up from his chair and moved around the desk, standing right in front of her. He kissed her passionately and when they broke the kiss for air he smiled and rest his hand on her abdomen, "so you're not mad?" she asked, "why would I be mad? I couldn't be happier at the moment. I love you, and I already love our child" he answered. She smiled and said "you do know that we're going to have to tell the team about our relationship and the baby, right?" "I know, but I won't say anything until you want to" he replied. She smiled, she always seemed to be smiling around Coulson.

* * *

**AN**: sorry for the short chapter, Having writer's block.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: The idea came from an awesome guest who I'd like to thank.

* * *

"Hey Ward, have you seen AC?" Skye asked Ward as she headed out of the lab. "Yeah, he's in the kitchen, has been for the last half an hour" Ward replied. Skye headed up to the kitchen to find Coulson cooking, "hey AC" "hey Skye" "what are you cooking?" asked Skye "Lasagna and chicken soup" Coulson replied, "yum, sounds tasty" Skye said.

Half an hour later Skye had set the table and Coulson was about to serve the food. "Skye, can you call everyone for dinner?" Phil asked, "Yep, be right back" Skye replied before heading to the cockpit to call May then go call the others.

* * *

"I heard that you cooked dinner today" May said as she came into the kitchen. Phil went towards May and wrapped his arms around her waist, "you heard right" he said before kissing her. They broke the kiss a second later as they heard the footsteps of the team.

* * *

**A few weeks later**

It was morning and the team had been sitting in the main room playing cards when May suddenly ran out the room and to the toilet, Coulson followed her as the rest of the team stayed in the room. "Hey guys" Skye said, "yeah" they all replied, "Do you think May could be pregnant?" Skye said with a smile forming on her face. "No, she can't be" Fitz said with a small scowl on his face, "why can't she be pregnant?" Skye asked Fitz. "After I thought about it, maybe you're right" Simmons said as Skye's smile grew even bigger. "What are you talking about Jemma?" Fitz asked, "Well, she does get sick at mornings and she's a little emotional, which could mean she's pregnant, but of course that could mean other things" Jemma explained. Everyone noticed Skye getting more excited (if possible) by the minute. "If she's pregnant then who'd be the father?" Fitz asked, "Simple, Coulson" Skye answered. Ward, who had been quiet during the whole talk said "I agree with Fitz on this one, she can't be pregnant" "oh c'mon guys, just admit it, May is pregnant" Skye replied. "Can you all come to command centre? We have a mission" Coulson's voice came over the coms. "Ok, let's go" Skye said happily.

* * *

At command centre May and Coulson were waiting for the team, once they were all there Coulson started explaining the mission. "This is Agent Jacobs" Phil said as he showed them a picture, "he was level 8 so he had access to loads of S.H.I.E.L.D's files" Phil continued, "he had taken lots of S.H.I.E.L.D files before he escaped and he's probably going to sell these information to criminals, which is why we're to take him back to the hub. Skye, I want you to hack into his computer and try to find some good data, Fitzsimmons, you will be monitoring Ward and I from here, Ward, you and I will be leaving at six to go to a party he's going to today, be ready, and May, I want you to stay here" Coulson finished as May glared at him. "You're all dismissed" Coulson said as he left the room, May following him.

* * *

Once they arrived at his office, May said "I can't believe you, how could you just suspend me from the mission" Phil faced her and said "isn't suspend a strong word? I just didn't let you join on this mission" Melinda glared at him and said "no, it's not" "look, Mel, I know you love going on missions and you don't want to stop, but _our_ baby comes first now, and I won't allow you near anything that could possibly harm our child in any way" Phil replied. Melinda's face softened a bit but she was still mad at Phil.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Why do you think Coulson didn't include May into the mission?" Fitz asked, "Duh, because she's pregnant with his child, he wouldn't risk her and the baby getting hurt" Skye replied. "She's not pregnant" Fitz said frustrated, "you never know, She could be" Skye said walking out the room. Ward left to train leaving Fitzsimmons to go to the lab.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry guys but I won't be able to update frequently as I have school and my End Of Year exams (E.O.Y) are coming near.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **sorry i haven't posted in a while, hope you like this chapter

**AN:** sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake

* * *

She wanted to punch Jacobs. The scratches alone had gotten her furious; adding to it the fact that he was stabbed just made her angrier. Phil had come in hurt while ward took Jacobs to the interrogations room. Ward wasn't hurt as much as Coulson since he came into the fight much later than Coulson who was there since the beginning. They finally had a moment in private after Simmons had cleaned his wounds and bandaged them. "Oh, Phil" she starts tearing up as the hormones are starting up. He hugs her as close to him as possible. "It's okay, I'm okay" he comforts her. He kisses her as she stops then leans down to kiss her stomach.

* * *

**2 months later**

May had just started showing and Skye and Jemma's suspicion grew larger, Skye was absolutely sure may was pregnant while Simmons was a little uncertain. The youngest four were in the lab when Coulson called them. "Hey guys, dinner is ready". "We're coming AC" Skye replied as they all went up. The sight of my cooking was enough to surprise them but adding to it how delicious the food was had gotten them wide eyed. The chocolate soufflé placed in front of them after they finished got them all drooling. "Before we eat the soufflé, May and I want to tell you guys something" Coulson said, all the attention went directly to them. "What's up, AC?" Skye asked, "Well, um... we're all like family, right?"As everyone nodded Phil continued, "and family always help each other, right?" everyone nodded again as he continued "well, our family is getting a ne member" Phil said smiling from ear to ear. "Wait, does this mean what I think it does?" Skye asked, "Depends, what do you think it means?" May, who had been silent, said, "You and Coulson are having a baby" Skye squealed as she ran up to hug them. Simmons had joined Skye in squealing and hugged the soon-to-be parents ward had smiled and congratulated the pair while Fitz just sat there stunned. "I told you Fitz, you just wouldn't believe it" Skye told him cheerfully. "I'm glad everyone took the news in a good way" Phil said as he watched his team talk happily about his unborn child. He wrapped his arm around Melinda's waist pulling her closer to him. "Fury?" he asked "Fury" she confirmed as they went to tell their old friend the good news.

* * *

"Fury" Nick said as he replied to the video call not paying any attention to who the caller was. "Hey, Nick" Coulson said, his tone showing he was talking to both his friend and boss. "Hey Phil, what's up?" Nick replied "well, Melinda and I are having a baby" Phil said as he wrapped his arms around May. "Seriously?" Fury asked. "Yes" the couple replied as they waited for a reaction. "Is this children season or what?" Nick asked looking at them. "What do you mean?" May asked Fury who looked at them closely with his one eye and said "Clint and Natasha called me a few days ago saying they're having a kid, I just ended a call from Tony bragging about his 'unborn genius' as he calls the baby, the last 0-8-5 we discovered turned out to be a letter from Thor saying he was having a babe, Bruce warned me about baby Hulks arriving in nine months, Steve said something about having children with his wife, and now you two" Fury finished his rant looking at them, "someone's missing" Phil said as he looked at Nick, "what are you talking about?" Fury and May asked. "Maria is pregnant too, isn't she?" Phil asked as he looked at Fury for confirmation. Fury nodded as there was no point in hiding it from them. "Guess we're all becoming parents" Phil said, "Guess we are" Nick replied, "So, what happens now?" Melinda asked, "Do you want to raise your kid in the bus?" Nick asked, "yes" the couple replied, "then you raise your kid in the bus, come here to New York, I'll provide you with everything you need for the baby, Maria and I will be waiting" Fury told the couple. "Thanks Nick" Phil said, "you're welcome, I'll see you later" replied Fury as he ended the call. "Our child will have plenty of friends, that's for sure" Phil told Melinda after Nick ended the call.

* * *

**AN:** Finally, Summer Vacation! :)

Let me know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't posted for like, a month, it's just that I always get an idea for the very far future in the fic and I can't think of anything to fill the space between where I am and what I have planned out. Sorry again.

* * *

The fly to New York had been short and true to his word, Nick had been waiting with Maria for them. He also had a team of agents and doctors with everything needed for the next few years, including an ultrasound machine, a crib, baby clothes, etc. "agents" Fury called, "go do what you were briefed to do" he said and turned to a group of four agents "you four go to Agent May's bunk and fix it to be qualified as a baby's room" a chorus of 'yes, sir' was heard as the agents got to work. "Hey Nick, Maria" Phil greeted as he and May walked towards them. "You do realize that you're getting special treatment, right?" Fury asked "under normal circumstances any agents under the same situation as you are to give the baby away, you however, are keeping the kid' Fury continued, "Nick! Shut up" Hill said, shocked, "well, it's true" Nick argued "just shut up, we all know you care about their child as much as you care about our child" Maria said. They all laughed as Nick scowled. "Speaking of children, it looks like yours is almost here" Phil said. Fury smiled proudly as he pulled Maria closer to him. "Yeah, two months and Chris will be here" Maria smiled as she rubbed her belly. "Chris?" Melinda asked, "Yeah, it's what we decided to name him, Christopher Tom Fury" Maria answered. The glint in Fury's one eye was clear as is proud smile grew bigger. "Cool name, I'm sure he'll be a great SHIELD director one day, right Nick?" Phil couldn't help but say, "no, no and no, if it's up to me, my son will not work for SHIELD" Nick said a little too harsh. "oh, c'mon Nick, we all know that our children will always be connected to SHIELD, you can't stop it" Phil told him, "I guess you're right" Nick muttered "but he won't start training until he's eighteen" he continued loudly. "That's enough talking about us, what's up with you?" Maria asked, "nothing much" Phil replied. "So, how far along are you?" Maria asked Melinda, "three months" "so you finished the first trimester" Maria stated, "yeah" Melinda confirmed, "the symptoms should be easing up a bit" Maria told her. Just as Melinda was about to reply, an agent came towards them, "sir" he called, "yes?", "the room has been done, the items you old us to bring are settled, and everything else had been made appropriate for a baby to live in the bus" the agent reported to them. "Alright agent, round up the other agents and leave" Fury ordered and turned back to the people in front of him. "So, I'll see you later I guess" Nick said "keep me updated, that's an order Nick ordered as he left with Maria."Goodbye Nick, Maria" Phil and Melinda called after them, "goodbye" they replied as they walked away, the other agents soon following. "you're Agent Phil Coulson" the last agent to walk away said, "I must say, it's an honor to meet you, sir, you're like, the best SHIELD agent there is" the agent continued, "thank you" Phil said. "I must go, it was an honor to meet you, sir, really" the agent continued fanboying as he left. "So, how does it feel like to have your own fan boys?" May teased him as they went upstairs. "It's cool" Phil replied, "Do you want to go see what they did to your bunk?" Phil asked excitedly, "okay, let's go" May replied as they went.

* * *

Although the room had been painted a dark shade of navy, the room still looked like a baby's room. The wall across the door had SHIELD's logo painted on it, with the white crib in front of it and white drawers next to it, already filled. The wall to the right had a white fold down changing table hung on it, fully stocked with diapers. With a white rocking chair in the middle of the room, the room was complete. "Well, looks like the nursery is ready" Coulson commented, "I can't believe it, this is our baby's room" May said. "Well, you better believe it, and in six months our son will be sleeping in that crib with us watching over him" Phil said as he snaked his arms around Melinda's waist, resting them on her belly. "Ha, you wish Coulson, it'll be our daughter we put in there" May laughed as she turned in his arms to face him. "I bet you twenty bucks the baby is a boy" Phil smiled "oh, it's on" Melinda smiled wickedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Phil leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"We have the rest of the evening off to restock" Phil told the team. "Can I go to the mall?" Skye asked "sure" Phil replied.

* * *

1 hour later

Skye returned with three full bags, she placed two in her bunk and took one to the main room, where everyone was. "hey AC, May, I got something for you" Skye said as she handed the bag to phil. Phil couldn't help but smile widely as he saw what was in the bag, a Captain America onesie, a teddy bear and some baby toys, Melinda smiled too as she saw the stuff Skye had got. "Well, its more like I got Baby Coulson something, but I hope you like it" Skye said. "We love it" Coulson told her. "Thank you, Skye" Phil said, "It's nothing, I was just walking by when I saw this amazing babies shop" Skye replied cheerily. "Hey AC, can I call the baby Baby Coulson?" Skye asked, Phil answered with "sure, why not" after making sure May liked the nickname Skye gave their baby. "Cool" Skye said as she went to hang out with the younger agents. "well, I'm pretty sure Skye will be the first to help our son pull pranks and make trouble around the bus" Coulson told may, "I just hope the others don't follow them" May said as they laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Guys, I'm thirteen so I might have mistakes in the fiction, so plz plz plz tell me if i wrote something wrong, I'll fix it as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I'm terribly sorry I don't update often, I just can't get new ideas for this story.

**AN:** If anyone has any ideas for this story please tell me in the reviews, ALL ideas are welcome.

line break

"Do we tell the team or Fury first?" Melinda asked Phil, they were in his office and he was pacing back and forth. "Fury, he's expecting an update on Baby Coulson" he replied, they had just come back from May's ultrasound. "I love you Mel and I love Baby Coulson no matter what happens" Phil told Melinda as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "I know, I love you too Phil" Melinda told him giving him a kiss.

line break

"Hey Nick" Phil smiled, "hey Phil, Melinda" Nick smiled slightly. "So how's Chris?" Melinda asked, "He's almost here, one more month to go" Nick told them. "I want updates, how's Baby Coulson?" Nick asked, "Baby Coulson is fine, 'perfectly healthy' as Simmons said" Melinda informed him, "good" Nick smiled, "you know, it's funny how after all these years you still think you could lie or hide something from me Phil, what is it this time, what aren't you telling me?" Nick asked, "well, it's about Baby Coulson" Phil told him, "what is it? Is something wrong with Baby Coulson?" Nick asked, "It depends, the thing is, we discovered that Baby Coulson is...

line break

"Jemma, what is it? What are you hiding?" Fitz asked, "nothing, I'm not hiding anything" Jemma replied, "you're a terrible liar, what is it?" asked Skye "it's gotta be something big if she's giving all this effort to hide it" Ward told them "yeah, i know, so what is it Simmons, what are you hiding?" asked Skye. "it's not my place to tell" Simmons told theem so they'd leave her, "I knew it, let's go ask AC or May, one of them has to know" Skye told Fitz and Ward. "Well since it was your idea, you go ask them" Ward told her, "that's not fair" Skye argued, "yes it is" Fitz replied. "Okay fine, I'll ask AC, but someone else will have to take May" Skye told them. "I'll take May" Ward told her.

line break

"Hey AC" Skye smiled as she entered his office, "hey Skye" Coulson smiled back, "can I asked you something?" Skye asked him, "sure, but I'm not promising that my answer will satisfy you" Phil told her. "Do you know what Jemma is hiding?" Skye asked, "it's classified" Coulson told her, "oh, c'mon AC, don't give that lame excuse of 'it's classified'" Skye said exasperatedly. "I'm sorry Skye, but you'll know in due time" Coulson told her, "okay fine" Skye pouted and went back to the lab.

line break

"Hey" Ward said as he interred the cockpit, he knew that he'd find May in there, although she rarely flew the bus, she still loves the view. "No, I do not know what Simmons is hiding" May tells him, completely lying. "How did you know what I wanted to ask?" Ward asked her, "you're all predictable" May responded, "okay" Ward said as he went back to the lab.

line break

Back at the lab

"Jemma please tell me" Fitz begged, "I'm sorry Fitz but I can't, oh there's Skye, why don't you ask her if she found out anything" Jemma distracted him. "Skye did you find out anything?" Fitz asked, "nope" Skye told him. Ward arrived a few minutes later to be asked the same question, "May said she doesn't know" Ward told them.

line break

A few days had passed and the three still didn't discover what the secret Simmons was hiding is. "Can everyone come to command centre?" Coulson called through the com system. Once everyone was there Phil started explaining. "This is Chuck Walker, SHIELD suspects him to be a Centipede director. May and I will be going undercover as a married couple with a baby on the way" it was clear through the way he spoke that he did not like the fact that May was in on the mission. "Due to the fact that May isn't able to fight, Ward will come with us as our son" Coulson continued. "Fitzsimons, Skye, you'll be monitoring everything from here, Ward will check up on you every now and then" Coulson told them. "So, what are our covers?" Ward asked. "I'll be Steve Dalton, May will be my wife, Amy Dalton, and you'll be our son, Daniel Dalton, as I said before" Coulson told him. He looked at May as if asking for permission then spoke again, "I heard that some of you have been bugging Simmons about what she's hiding" he told them, "well, we just wanna know what she's hiding, it looks important" Skye explained. "It looks important because it is important" Phil told them "what Simmons is hiding has to do with Baby Coulson" May told them. The look of worry on Skye's face didn't escape anyone. "Nothing is wrong at all, Baby Coulson is perfectly healthy" Simmons told her. "So what is it?" Fitz asked. "Baby Coulson is, in fact, BabIES Coulson" Phil told them. "What do you mean?" Ward asked, "we're having twins" May told him. Skye squealed and hugged May and Coulson tightly, "two babies on board, it's gonna be so much fun" Skye smiled. "Another one to play with" Fitz smiled. "So instead of one kid, two kids will kick my ass, god help me" Ward smiled as everyone laughed. "Now, everyone go get ready for the mission" Coulson told them.

line break

"Cheer up Phil, we're going on a mission together" May told him. "spying on a Centipede director" he said exasperatedly "if anything goes wrong and he discovers we're actually SHIELD agents he could take you as a hostage, use our babies against us, I'm not willing to put our children in a risk of death" he told her, getting more aggravated by the minute. "Relax, I'll be fine, both our children will be fine, nothing will happen to us" she told him giving him a kiss.

line break

A few hours later, the bus landed in New York, everyone was at the cargo. "These coms are small enough not to be detected and we can communicate with you being anywhere in the city" Fitz told Coulson, May and Ward. "Here are your trackers, if anything shall happen to you we could track you with these" Simmons gave them the trackers. "Thank you Simmons, we know what a tracker is" Ward told her. "Simmons, you're in charge while we're gone, don't disappoint me, keep the bus on lockdown, Ward will pass by tomorrow" Coulson told the youngest three as he left with May and Ward. A BMW had been waiting for them outside the bus. "I'm driving" Coulson said as he took the keys from the agent who drove the car. "Figured so" Ward said as he got in the backseat. Once everyone was in Coulson drove to the house SHIELD had for them. "Number 084, Fury's done that on purpose" May said once they arrived. As they were about to enter another car parked and a family of five got out. The mother and her daughters went inside the house while the father and his son went towards Coulson. "You must be our new neighbors, I'm Chuck Walker, and this is my son, Henry Walker" the man said. "indeed we are, I'm Steve Dalton, that's my wife, Amy Dalton, and our son, Daniel Dalton, nice to meet you" Coulson replied. "Nice to meet you too" Chuck said "if you don't mind me saying, it seems that Daniel is a lot older than his younger sibling" Chuck stated. "Well, Daniel isn't biologically ours" Coulson told him. Chuck seemed more willing to believe that. "Well, I hope you like the neighborhood, if you need anything our door is always open but we must be going" Chuck said. "Oh, I almost forgot, I'm having a barbeque party this weekend, you should come" Chuck invited and left. Ward had a hard time believing that the man was a Centipede director. "Ward, will you secure the house?" Coulson asked as they got in, "sure" Ward replied. May settled on the sofa while Ward secured the house and Coulson went to the kitchen. A while later Ward returned and Phil came out of the kitchen holding a plate full of cookies. "Are you serious Phil?" Melinda asked. Phil just smiled then turned to Ward "secure?" he asked "yeah" Ward replied. "Skye, Fitzsimons, any updates?" Coulson asked. "Nothing much, Skye hacked the traffic monitors, though she can't see anything inside the houses" Simmons said, "I just found out something!" Skye yelled. "What?" asked Phil "there's a computer at Chuck's house in his office, I can't hack the system from here, but I can make a lock drive for hacking and downloading everything while not showing it" Skye said. "So what are you saying?" Coulson asked "since Ward is coming tomorrow, I'll give him a USB with the lock drive. All you have to do is plug it in and we'll have all his data" Skye explained. "That's great, so we just have to plug it in?" Coulson asked "yep" Skye replied. "So I'll pick it up tomorrow?" Ward asked, "yeah" Coulson replied. "Who's wants to go to a barbeque party?"

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm soooo sorry I haven't posted in a long time, but with the pressure of school and all I don't have enough time for fanfiction.**

**So, I just wanted to say that this fanfic would include any Marvel character I feel like adding.**

**Hope you like it :P**

**line break**

It was Fury's fault, everything that happened was his fault. "You have twelve hours, if she is still missing by then I'll call the Avengers, you can count on that" Coulson threatened. "Don't worry Coulson, we'll find her, I've got every hacker and scientist searching for her" "DON'T WORRY!? She's in the hands of Centipede and you're telling me not to worry? I won't stop worrying until she's back here, safe and unscathed" Coulson yelled at Fury and finished the call. He was furious. May could be anywhere out there, being tortured by Centipede. He was going to lose his little babies before they even had a chance to live.

**line break**

"Skye! Calm down and focus, you can't help May if you're crying" Ward told her. Skye was on the verge of crying. She was devastated when she found out that May was kidnapped, doing everything she can do to help. "I can't, don't you get it? I can't keep calm until I know they're okay" she told him, continuing her search.

**line****break**

"She'll need a checkup once she's back, got to make sure everything's okay with them. And the team will need weapons if they're going to fight Centipede" Jemma said. "So, I'll handle the weapons and you'll make sure that everything is ready for May's checkup" Fitz told her. After freaking out for the first half an hour, they were able to calm down and get things done in the lab.

**line break**

"How's our prisoner today." Chuck asked as he headed to the door. "She's calm, tied up to the wall. We offered her some food but she wouldn't accept it" the man replied. "That's not good for the baby, get her some food, I'll try convincing her" chuck replied. "With all due respect sir, but why do you care about the baby?" the man asked. "I'm not completely heartless, I have a family of my own and I wouldn't want anything to happen to my children. There's no reason to include this innocent baby into our conflicts with SHIELD. Plus, we can take that baby into our custody as soon as she gives birth. I've heard a lot about this baby's parents, they're top SHIELD agents, the baby's mother is the Cavalry, imagine if the baby is a super soldier too" Chuck told him. He entered the room and sat down in front of May "hello Agent May I hope your ride here wasn't too uncomfortable" Chuck smiled. "Cut the act, you're not fooling anyone" May told him. "Okay, if that's how you want it. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna eat, cause that baby of yours has to be in top health. Everything you do is being watched by our agents. You try to escape and our agents won't hesitate to shoot you". "I swear you're gonna regret everything you're doing once SHIELD finds me". "You sound so sure that they they'll find you. But they won't. you'll need a genius to find out where our facility is" "oh but we do have a genius, two actually, one is called Skye and the other is called Tony Stark, and we've got plenty of others that can find this place easily" May sounded sure, maybe too sure, that they were gonna find her, and that it wouldn't take long. She knew that Coulson was going to call in every favor he's got to every person he knows, and that he wouldn't rest until he found her.

**line****break**

It has been twelve hours and May was still missing. Coulson was getting more anxious by the minute. "Skye, can you do me a favor?" Coulson asked. "Of course, AC" Skye had calmed down a little but still looked like she was going to cry. "Can you hack into Fury's messages?" "Sure". Ten minutes later, Skye handed Coulson a paper with a password on it. "That's his password, I disabled all his firewalls and encryptions, so you shouldn't face any problem logging in" "thanks Skye" Coulson said as he went to his office. He opened his computer and logged into Fury's emails. He sent a quick message to the Avengers asking them to meet him at the Hub, though making it seem like Fury sent it. He wanted to keep things secret till they saw him. Coulson closed Fury's email and went to Ward. "Ward, how fast can you take us to the Hub?" "An hour is all I need sir" Ward told him.

**line****break**

"Do you know why Fury got us here?" Clint asked. "Probably some other 'save the world' stuff, what I don't get is why he chose here instead of the helicarier" Tony replied. "And why Director Fury would want to keep things a secret" Steve added in. "cause it wasn't Fury who got you" a voice spoke up. Clint, Natasha and Tony's eyes widened up once the voice spoke. "It was me, I need your help, Fury can't know about this, though I technically told him" Coulson stepped in the room. Everyone stood up. Clint and Natasha headed towards him and hugged him, Coulson hugged back, he had missed his friends, his family. Steve came up next, extending his hand for Coulson to shake. If he hadn't been so worried about May he would've been gushing over the fact he was shaking Cap's hand. Bruce came next, also shaking his hand. Then last came Tony, Coulson extended his hand but to his surprise Tony used it to pull him in for a hug. "I missed you, Phil" Tony whispered in his ear. Coulson couldn't stop the look the look of shock on his face. Everyone settled back in their chairs and Tony spoke up "how are you still alive? Loki's scepter tore through your chest, you lost too much blood, your heart was cut in half, if you ask me, I'd say that you being alive is quite a miracle" "and why didn't they tell us that you're still alive?" Clint asked. "What were you doing for the past months?" Natasha asked. One after one, everyone started asking questions. "Shut up" Coulson shouted, he was getting agitated, May was still out there in the hands of Centipede. Everyone became quiet and waited for Coulson to continue. "long story short, Fury got me back from the dead, I don't know how, I made my own team, I fell in love, now she's pregnant, we were sent on an undercover mission, the guy we were spying on found out, he kidnapped her, she's been missing for about a day now, and I need your help to find her" Coulson told them. "Wow" "so who is she?" asked Bruce. "Melinda May, she's known around SHIELD as the Cavalry, but don't ever call her that, unless you have a death wish" Coulson told them. "Wait a minute, you're talking about OUR Mel, right? When the hell did THAT happen?" Clint asked. "Around five months ago" Coulson told him "back to the main subject, can you guys help me or not?" Coulson asked. As everyone agreed, Coulson smiled and thanked them.

**line break**

"Hey Coulson!" someone shouted, "yes Stark?" answered Phil, "it says here that you had a lock drive, with all the information Centipede has on it, it could tell us where May is, so where is it?" Tony asked, "we couldn't get it, the mission was a fail" Coulson told him, "oh". "So how did your covers blow?" Tony asked, "Ward had his SHIELD ID with him, he said he forgot to take it out of his pocket. Henry, Walker's son, had been playing with Ward when he pulled the ID out of his pocket, Chuck found it and was quick at connecting the dots. May was inside so I couldn't get to her in time, Centipede soldiers came out, I was busy fighting them, Ward was fighting with me, and in all the chaos May got kidnapped" Coulson explained how May was lost and couldn't help but feel frustrated all over again. "Well, Ward did a stupid mistake and you're paying for it, which is unfair" Tony said as he turned and left. He got what Coulson was feeling, if anything was to happen to Pepper and his baby he would do just about everything to find her.

**line break**

"I don't get it, how is practicing my punching gonna help me?" Skye asked, "It will help you release all the extra tension" Ward told her. "I've had enough Ward, I'm not punching the stupid bag, I'm going to search for May" Skye told him. "Wow, she told you" someone commented. Ward turned to find a man in a suit, he had brown hair and brown eyes. Ward was fast to react and get an ICER. "Woah, easy there buddy, I'm not here to hurt you" the man said. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ward asked, "The name is Tony Stark, also known as Iron man. I'm here cause my man Coulson asked for me to be here. And YOU are Grant Ward. You're the idiot who got Coulson's woman kidnapped" Tony told him. Ward lowered the gun, yet still didn't look so trusting of Tony. "How do you know that?" "I just told you, my man Coulson. And I'm here to fix the mistake you did" Tony told him. "I didn't mean for it to happen" Ward told him, "sure, cause forgetting your ID is as *stereotype as forgetting you're a SHIELD agent" Tony replied. "You might have everyone else tricked, but not me, I've got my eyes on you" Tony said before leaving.

**line break**

"You've been feeling down lately, is everything all right?" a man asked entering the room. "No, nothing is wrong at all" a woman replied sarcastically. "May is kidnapped and all but nothing is wrong" she continued with her cynical attitude. "Oh, c'mon Nat, I was only asking. There's no reason to act that way" the man told her. "I know Clint, it's just, we're family, the four of us, and we're about to be more and the idea of Mel being tortured while she's pregnant, it's disturbing. It's..." Natasha told him "I know, you feel helpless, like you can't help in finding her. Like everyone else has something they can help with but you don't" Clint finished for her. "I've been feeling the same" he told her. Clint pulled Natasha to his chest, giving her a hug. "We'll help in whatever way we can, you and I both know that and that's what's important" he told her, kissing her forehead. "Thanks Clint" Natasha told him. "You're welcome" he answered. It was moments like these when they were all alone that she showed true emotion and feelings, and he knows that.

**line break**

It's been three days since May got kidnapped and Coulson was worrying more and more by every passing minute. He didn't sleep or eat, he was always in his office searching for anything he can find on May's location, always returning with the same result, a dead end. He had fallen asleep in his office for the first time in three days when suddenly there was shouting. "I found her! I found her!" the voice kept on repeating while running around the bus until finally going to Coulson's office, when he shouted again "Coulson I found May!" Coulson stood up, fully awake at the news.

"Where? Where is she Tony?" he asked

"She's in a Centipede base three hundred miles to the west of Wakanda"

"Where will we park the bus? Wakanda's people aren't welcoming, you know"

"I know that, and I know that Fury has a friend who knows a friend who can get us in" Tony told him.

"Who's that?"

"The Wolverine, he's friends with Storm, she can get us in"

**line****break**

Mere minutes later, everyone was at command-center. "Stark found Melinda, she's at a Centipede base 300 miles from Wakanda. I just called Fury. He's about to call a friend who can get us inside Wakanda. Skye, you and Tony are going to find more Intel once we get there. I want every single detail Centipede has. Fitzsimons, you and Bruce have to be ready in case there are injuries. Natasha will be monitoring everything from here. Cap and Clint will be coming with me to get Melinda out of there" Coulson told the team and the Avengers. As everyone scattered to do what was told of them, Clint stayed to talk with Coulson. "So we've got some catching up to do. First of all, how are you still alive? Second, when did you and Mel start dating? Third, what happened to Audrey?" Clint asked "First, I don't know how I'm still alive. Second, Mel and I have been together for the last five months. And you would've known that had you paid a little attention. And third, I didn't love Audrey, I cared for her, but I didn't love her. She was a source of distraction from Melinda because I always knew I love her" Phil answered him. "Well, I've got lots of questions to ask, so you're stuck with me till we arrive" Clint told him as they went to the office.

**line****break**

Three hours later, the bus had one more passengers it landed in Wakanda. Coulson, Rogers, Barton, Stark and Skye were all at the cargo, suited up and ready to go. Coulson was at the driver's seat of the SUV, Rogers next to him and the rest at the back. "Is it safe to go out or will they try to kill us?" asked Barton. "It's completely safe. T'Challa knows that we're coming and he told his people" a woman replied. "Thanks Ms. Monroe for the help" Coulson said, then started the long drive towards the secret base.

**line break**

"How is she today?" Chuck asked. "Fine, she ate her food without fighting back today, which is great, other than that, she's still the same, silent and deadly" a worker told him. "Ok, open the door" Chuck told him. May looked up as he entered. She glared at him as soon as he started talking. "So you showed progress, you ate your food without fighting back. Now, why don't you show even more progress and tell us some details from SHIELD. I mean, I have lots of questions but the most important one is how was their father brought back to life?" he gestured towards her abdomen, which had gotten round by now. May kept silent as Walker waited for an answer. Just as he was about to give up, the alarm started. Walker immediately pulled a pistol out and aimed at the door. May smirked as the sound of fighting got louder, she knew she was going back to the bus, to Coulson, to her home. Until Chuck used another strategy and pointed the gun to her head, all color drained from her face.

**line break**

As they walked through the facility, leaving a trail of unconscious bodies behind them, Coulson couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, he was finally getting his lover back. Skye and Stark had figured out where the main computer was and where May was kept. "Listen up, you go from here and straight ahead. At the end of the corridor it divides to two more, go to the right and take the third right, you'll find her there" Tony told the three going together. "Stark and I are going to be in the second left of this corridor" Skye said, showing them the other corridor. "Ok, let's go" Steve said. "Good luck, AC"

**line break**

"Rogers, you'll go in, dismantle all the guards. Coulson, you go after him, we need you uninjured to get Linda out. I'll keep guard by the door" Barton ordered. As told, Steve went in first, taking ten minutes to leave every guard unconscious. Coulson went after him, he entered and got to a computer. The footage showed that of Walker, aiming his gun at May's head. Coulson opened the door and got in, he had no idea what to do. "Why don't you leave her, and I'll do whatever it is you want, my family have nothing to do with my resurrection" Coulson said. "Put the gun down, come here slowly and if you try any tricks, she gets it" Walker threatened. Coulson did as he was told and as soon as he was near Walker, Walker pushed May away and held Coulson in her place. "Melinda, get out of here, make sure you and the babies are okay, I promise I'll come back for you, all of you" Coulson shouted as Centipede soldiers fell from the roof and took him and Walker to an unknown location.

**line break**

Melinda ran out of the room, finding Rogers outside waiting for her and Coulson.

"Where's Phil?"

"He was taken by Centipede, we need to get out of here"

"Hawkeye, Iron man, Coulson was taken by Centipede, May escaped" Rogers said into the com

"Shit, I'll get Skye to the car, then I'm coming to help you" Tony replied.

"Hey Cap, how about you help me till Tony comes, there are around a hundred agents out here" Clint called.

Rogers went to help, leaving May alone in the room. She found Coulson's ICER and waited by the door. Meanwhile, Steve and Clint were able to knock out thirty guards, "thirty down, seventy to go" Clint said. "Need help" a voice called, a blast of repulsor strikes sent another thirty unconscious. "About time" Clint yelled, though the fight was still not over. "Rogers, Barton, I can take care of the rest, you get to May" Tony said, blasting another ten, "you sure?" Clint asked. "Keep Coulson's lover safe, we owe that to him" Tony told them, firing at another twelve as Clint shot five and Cap got seven. "There's only six anyway, I can finish them easily, now go!" Tony ordered. Cap and Clint went to get May as Tony finished the rest of the guards. "We got her, let's go!" Clint yelled as the four started to go back, Tony flying ahead, making sure the path was safe. Clint limped behind him, May was between Barton and Rogers who was at the back, stealing glances every now and then to make sure no one would have recovered and was following them.

Tony started to panic when he found two bodies next to the car, Skye was nowhere to be seen. "Skye! Skye!" he started shouting. "I'm here, don't worry, I had to hide so that no more agents found me" Skye said, coming out of the shadows while clutching her injured arm. "Where's AC?" Skye asked realizing he wasn't there. "C'mon lets go, we'll have a better chance at finding him if we're all alive" Clint said. "Cap, you drive, take them to the bus, I'll fly behind you just in case something happens" Tony said. Once everyone was in the car, Cap started the engine and drove to Wakanda.

**line break**

Fifteen minutes into the journey and the four in the car start hearing explosions and gunfire from behind. "Stark, what's happening?" Clint asks as he turns on his com. "nothing, three Centipede cars are following. Tell Rogers to go as fast as possible, make sure everyone at the bus are ready, don't wait for me, fly out of here as soon as the car is in the bus, I'll fly back" Stark explains as the explosions get louder. "Cap, go as fast as the car can go, don't wait for Tony" Clint orders as he turns on his com again to talk to Natasha". "Tasha..." Clint started but was interrupted by an "I know, I told Ward to get ready to fly the plane as soon as the car is inside" "okay, good"

It took them a remarkable half an hour to get to the bus, and as told, Ward took off as soon as the car was at its place, and, as he told them, Stark flew back to New York.

**line break**

"Tasha" "Linda" they both said at the same time as they hugged. Clint just stared as one started talking Chinese and the other Russian. "It's been a long time" he muttered.

After everyone was checked and their wounds were treated, Melinda, Natasha and Clint went to the office, leaving the others to go to the lounge and rest a little. Tomorrow they would start their search for Coulson.

**line break**

Coulson woke up tied and in an unknown room. He had no idea where he was until it came back to him, he was captured. "So I see you've woke up, so why don't you tell us about your resurrection, and if you don't..." a man said, "we torture you, right Po?" Walker continued. "Absolutely"

**line break**

***So, we took some new vocabs at school and our English teacher told us to try and put them into our writing, did I use it correctly or not?**

**For those of you who don't know, T'Challa is the Black Panther, the king of Wakanda, which is a city in Africa. Black Panther and Storm are lovers in the comics and have a son.**

**And in the cartoon Spider man, Fury is friends with the Wolverine.**

**Baby names discussion: coming soon!**

**I hope you liked this chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Hi guys, I'm very sorry I didn't update earlier, I've been very busy. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"One hundred percent premium grade Chitauri metal" a man said as he opened a silver case. "As rare as it gets" he continued. "How did you get your hands on this, Vanchat?" the woman sitting across him asked, examining the golden piece. "It's what I do, find alien scrap no one else can then offer it to people who appreciate my effort" he answered. The woman hummed her approval "I appreciate the hell out of it" she said. "Give me your price" she continued.

Suddenly, a disk having the SHIELD logo was slided inside and with a loud BAM! It gave a huge flash of light, distracting everyone as Grant Ward ran inside along with Clint Barton. Vanchat took the chance to escape as his guards fought with SHIELD's agents. Clint left Grant to fight as he went after Vanchat. Vanchat aimed and shot with his gun but missed. "Fitzsimons, he's heading your way" Barton said as he noticed the direction Vanchat was heading.

"We've never done something like this before, are you sure?" Jemma asked. "Embrace the change" was Fitz's simple reply.

As Vanchat ran, he discovered seven DWARVES in his path, all flashing light at him. He tried to shoot them but failed. He turned and ran to the elevator, escaping. Ward tried to get him but the door closed. "Skye, you're up" he said. Vanchat pressed at the button frantically but the elevator wouldn't move. Skye programmed the elevator to go to the roof. Vanchat aimed at the door as the elevator moved quickly. He was met with a helicopter and a number of SHIELD agents, all armed and ready. A tall woman with black hair and red highlights stepped out of the helicopter "Mr. Vanchat" she said "we were hoping you could help us find a friend."

* * *

**The Bus**

"Impressive" Jemma said "you've managed to reopen all your wounds" she continued as she treated Barton's injuries. "Can the Chitauri metal he was selling lead us to Coulson?" Barton asked. "It isn't an exact match to what was used in the serum Centipede made" she answered.

"We find Centipede, we find Coulson" Ward, who had been at the side, said.

He and Barton had been partnered for this mission.

Across the room, Fitz was scolding an agent, "Don't ask questions, Agent Corps, just get five millimeters injected". "Yes, sir" Agent Corps replied, leaving.

"Honestly, how many agents do they think they can cram on this plane?" Fitz grumbled as he walked towards Barton, Ward and Simmons. "It gonna get more crowded, we're gonna get a few more agents when we drop Vanchat off at The Fridge" Barton replied. "I think it's good they're here. We need fresh eyes on the case, it's been thirty-six hours since Agent Coulson was taken" Jemma said. "By the way, what happened to the Avengers?" she asked Barton. "Cap's got another mission, Tasha has bed rest due to her pregnancy, Tinman has some Stark Industries' stuff to do, Banner's gotta cool off and Betty needs him" Barton answered her. "Oh joy, Agent Hand is giving another briefing" Fitz said.

In control center, "any progress?" Barton and Ward asked as they entered. "No, but we have our best interrogators in there. Rest assured, when he speaks, and he will speak, we will not leave a stone unturned until we destroy Centipede" Hand said as she watched the man who was selling alien scrap a few hours ago was now locked up. "And get Coulson back" Fitzsimons said. "Security breach" the computer boomed. "Someone's hacking the system" Hand said, May scowled as she realized who did.

"Just in time" Skye said as her door was opened. "Can you override this?" she asked. "What do you think you're doing?" Hand asked. "The money trails are keys to finding Coulson, I just need to gain access to Vanchat's financials and from there I should find Centipede's payments and hack into their account" Skye explained. "You're the consultant, the one who shot Agent Sitwell" Hand said darkly. "Technically that wasn't me..." Skye told her but was cut off. "I want you off this plane immediately" Hand walked away.

"What? You can't do that" Ward said

"I know I'm not some badass field agent like Ward or Hawkeye but this is what I do, you can't just kick me off this mission" Skye said "listen, I'll do whatever you want, all this protocol crap doesn't matter to me, what matters to me is Coulson" she tried to argue.

"All this protocol crap matters to me, you're just a distraction, you're going" Hand replied strictly.

"Agent Hand, I know Skye's methods are unorthodox, but she's a member of this team, she could help" Ward said.

"Agent May, your professional opinion, could this girl be any use to us on this plane?" Hand asked.

"No" May answer.

Skye looked at May, she was hurt by May's answer, she thought that in the past months their relationship had changed. Skye walked off with Ward.

"Don't touch Lola" Skye told an agent as she walked out of the bus. Fitzsimons had given her a satellite phone to use in case of emergency and Ward gave her a path to escape.

* * *

"Can you feel that?" a woman asked the man she was massaging.

"Listen to him" a man asked as he walked inside the hut, "who ordered this?" he asked as he held out the tray of juices he was holding. The man on the bed looked over then went back to relaxing.

Coulson woke up startled, it was another dream of Tahiti. He looked at his surroundings, he was still captured by Centipede.

"Oh good, you're awake, maybe now you can share what memories you have or we can turn the device back on and you fight it and die" Po said.

"I'll let you kill me before I give you any answers" Coulson replied.

"So we have to do this the hard way"

A Centipede soldier stepped towards Coulson with a tazer and started torturing Coulson. Po drank his glass of alcohol as he listened to Coulson's cries of pain.

A while later, two Centipede soldiers took a struggling Coulson into a room with a bed that had chains on it. They tied him up and left him. As soon as they were out, Coulson took a pin he stole from a table and unlocked his chains.

He hid the manikin he found across the room on the bed and covered it, making it look like he was sleeping. He then hid under the bed and waited. When a Centipede soldier came in to serve him his food, he believed him to be sleeping. He placed the food on a table then went towards the bed to uncover it, discovering a missing Coulson and a manikin in his place. Coulson took the chance to trip his enemy and strangle him. Coulson ran out to discover a whole town of manikins and dolls.

"The town that the bomb forgot" Po spoke. Coulson looked at him, not understanding.

"It was built back in the 40s, but when the cold war ended, it was spared" Po explained.

"Not exactly prime real estate" Coulson said.

"True, nothing but desert for a whole lot of miles" Po replied.

Coulson tried to attack Po but was stopped by another Centipede soldier.

* * *

"What is that guy doing? Lulling Vanchat to sleep?" I'm going in" Ward said agitatedly as he watched the screen. Hawkeye nodded his agreement and went with Ward.

Ward and Barton walked into the interrogation room and took their seats.

"Time to start talking" Ward said.

"We want the names of all your buyers, alphabetically would help" Barton said.

Vanchat laughed in mimickery. Ward nodded at the camera. The ceiling opened and Vanchat was about to fly out but was holding on to the table while Barton and Ward were strapped in.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk" Vanchat yelled.

They left him to suffer a little then closed the ceiling. Vanchat dropped to the floor.

* * *

Skye had been trying everything but her monitoring bracelet kept on stopping her from doing what she needs. She was scanning a magazine for anything to help until she finally found it.

Skye pretended to be talking on the phone as she got in Lloyd Rathman's car, she knew he had been in contact with Vanchat. She pressed the home button on the GPS but it went on lockdown because of her bracelet. She then notices the SOS feature in the car, she crashed the car and asked the emergencies worker for a ride home.

"You sure you don't want me to take it to the dealer?" the tow-car worker asks.

"No thanks, I've got a guy" Skye replied.

She enters the house and heads towards Lloyd's office. She finds his telephone but remembers she can't use it due to her bracelet. She finds a nearby golf club and uses it to dial the secretary's number. Skye pretends to be LAPD and tells her to tell Rathman to come back.

A while later, Rathman arrives home to find a badass looking woman telling him he was in deep trouble.

"Who the hell are you?" Rathman asked.

"Agent Melinda May with SHIELD" Skye answered.

"Look, clearly there's been a misunderstanding, I'm a legitimate businessman"

"SHIELD has evidence your company has been siphoning funds into an offshore account for some very bad people"

"My client's business is their business"

"Well my business is catching those guys, and if it turns out you made profit from just one of them, SHIELD is prepared to freeze all your assets"

Skye managed to convince Rathman to do whatever she wanted. He followed her to his office and put his security system on mute.

"You want me to hack into a Swiss bank account?" Lloyd asked.

"I just need you to type in your private corporate ID to get me in the door" Skye answered, frustration beginning to get into her.

"Well letting you in that door is a crime, come to think of it, how do I know you're not just some criminal. In my experience, a federal agent shows a badge"

"You want to see my badge?" Skye asked as Lloyd nodded.

Skye took his phone and pressed it to her ear.

"SHIELD protocol 6 alpha victor" she spoke into it. The phone went into lockdown and SHIELD's logo appeared. "There, that's my badge".

Suddenly, two police officers came in aiming their gun at Skye. She flipped the first officer and aimed his gun at the other. They surrendered immediately and Skye tied them up.

"Alright, I'm tying, I'm typing, you SHIELD guys don't mess around" Lloyd said as he typed what Skye told him to. Skye smirked at his response.

* * *

"Vanchat's intel is paying off, we're pursuing every known buyer of Chitauri metals around the globe, the largest is a warehouse in Sidney, we're heading there now, this is our chance to take down Centipede once and for all, I want everyone at full tactical" Hand instructed.

"And what about Agent Coulson?" Barton asked.

"If we're lucky they're holding him in Sidney, dismissed" Hand answered.

"SHIELD's going to find me before you break me" Coulson told him as the Centipede soldier retracted the tazer.

"SHIELD? The Clairvoyant sees an end to all that" Po said as Coulson was tazed again.

"He doesn't look so good" a female voice spoke up.

"Raina, what took you so long?" Po asked.

"I was tending to our other subjects" Raina answered.

The two started arguing when suddenly Po's phone rang, it was the Clairvoyant. He spoke to both of them then paralyzed Po by making the phone emit a high pitched sound. Raina smirked as she headed towards Coulson.

"This is turning out to be an interesting day, isn't it?" Raina asked as she approached Coulson with a glass of water.

"So you're my friend now? Cause I've seen what you do to your friends" Coulson told her as he took the water.

They talked for a few minutes, Raina trying to persuade him to do what she needs him to and Coulson trying to distract her and get Intel. Raina finally convinced Coulson by using his feelings for Melinda and his children as motivation, Coulson did as told and got into the machine, embracing what it did.

* * *

"Alright, we're logged in, but you do realize you can't make these types of funds online" Lloyd said.

"I'm not looking to transfer funds, I'm looking for transaction records" Skye answered then instructed Lloyd to have some hacks done, when he failed to do so she got one of the officers to do it. Once she had what she needed, she had it printed and took one of Lloyd's cars and left.

Skye used the satellite phone to call Simmons, due to her bad lying May discovered what happened. Skye told her what she found. May then told Hand what happened and told her they were going to find Coulson.

Skye arrived and was creeped out at what she found.

"You shouldn't be here" a man said. Skye looked behind her to find a Centipede soldier, she began to run and the man followed. The team arrived just in time as they crashed with the man.

Another Centipede soldier came out.

"I'll take care of him" Ward said.

"Are you sure?" Barton asked.

"Yeah, go find Coulson" Ward answered.

More Centipede soldiers arrived and Barton took care of them as Fitzsimons and Skye searched between the houses for Coulson. May came out of the car and downed another soldier that tried to attack her. Barton looked shocked and headed towards her.

"You shouldn't be doing this" he told her.

"I know, but we need to find Phil" she replied.

Suddenly, a loud cry of pain sounded around the town. It was obvious that it was Coulson, May and Skye ran as fast as they can to the hovel it came from.

Coulson started shaking with fear as the memories of Tahiti changed to the lab that he was brought back to life in. he started begging to die and tears went down his face.

May ran in with Skye behind her, she punched Raina in the face when she tried to stop them and rendered her unconscious. Skye tried to stop the machine but wasn't able to, May found the plug and pulled it out, stopping the machine. Skye was talking to him, trying to get him to come back. May held his hand once he started calling for her.

"I'm here, Phil. I'm here" she told him.

He calmed a little and Skye started crying. Barton came in and helped Coulson to get up and they all left.

* * *

"We're glad you're fine, Agent Coulson" Commander Hill said.

"Well I had to be, I've got someone to love and two kids to raise" Coulson replied.

Coulson was talking to Hill in his office when May walked in.

"Before I leave you to your reunion with your team, I have to give you some commands from Fury" Hill said.

"I'm going to need to talk to him soon" Coulson told her.

"He's very busy now but I'll see what I can do, meanwhile, he's assigned two new team members for you"

"And who are they?" Coulson asked.

"Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff as soon as she gives birth" Hill answered.

"Good, I've missed those two"

"Goodbye Agent Coulson"

"Bye"

Coulson turned to a waiting May who was biting her lips. He headed over and hugged her. She finally let herself break down and cry. Coulson comforted her silently.

* * *

"Centipede operations have been stopped around the globe, as for Raina, we're taking her back to HQ, she won't be causing any trouble anytime soon" Hand told Coulson.

"Good. Thank you, Agent Hand, for all you did" Coulson thanked.

Hand left and Coulson went back to his team, he thanked them for what they did for him and told them to get back to work.

Barton, May and Skye stayed.

"I guess you know your new orders" Coulson told Barton.

"Yep, Avenger and member of Team Coulson" Barton replied.

"Yeah, we're going to get Natasha after we're done here. Now get back to work" Coulson told him.

"Yes sir" said Barton as he left.

May stood at Coulson's side and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I heard what you did to find me" Coulson told Skye. "I guess it's time to get this off" he continued as he held the hand with the bracelet. "Disengage bracelet" he spoke to it. The bracelet opened and dropped from Skye's hand.

"Are you kidding me?" Skye said as she rubbed her hand.

"I thought you'd like that" Coulson smiled.

* * *

"You know, I was thinking" Coulson said. May closed her book and looked at him, encouraging him to continue. "If one of the kids turns out to be a boy, we should name him Steve" Coulson said.

"No" May told him.

"Oh c'mon Mel, please" Coulson begged.

"You are NOT naming my child Steve. Or Peggy for that matter"

"Fine" Coulson grumbled.

"You got any other names?" May asked as she moved closer to him, they cuddled as they thought of possible names.

A list of names was given between the two. Whatever one liked, the other didn't. Phil kept on suggesting names of people linked to Steve Rogers. They suggested names that ranged from Aaron to Zack for boys and Arianna to Zoe for girls. At last, they settled for Michael and Adam for boys and Layla and Mia for girls.

"And our names for middle names?" Coulson asked. May thought about it for a few moments then agreed.

"But what if they're a boy and a girl?" Coulson asked. May was silent as she thought about it.

"How about we let the team decide in that case?" May asked.

"Yeah, I think that's fair" Coulson answered.

"Now go to sleep, Phil" "you too".

* * *

Mike Peterson woke up in a small room. He inspected his surroundings. He discovered he had no leg and he was burned up. He then discovered he was in Centipede's custody as he was told to stand down for later instructions through his eye.

* * *

**AN:** I'm going to leave the name for you to choose, the babies will be a boy and girl. So, do you want them to be:

A) Michael and Layla

B) Michael and Mia

C) Adam and Layla

D) Adam and Mia

**Please review**


End file.
